<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hulk Smash Bad Guys by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150230">Hulk Smash Bad Guys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Soldier [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bucky x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Soldier [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hulk Smash Bad Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You and Bucky agreed that you wouldn’t tell Dom about the two of you getting back together just yet. Children did not have filters, and if you told him, the whole tower would know in no time. He’d also been enrolled in nearby private school, so it would be public, too. No, that’s not what either of you wanted or needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been five days since the night you came clean to Nat about sleeping with him, which meant it had been five days since you were Bucky’s again. And you’d been able to have one ‘date’ since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team would be taking off the next morning to start Dom’s birthday weekend, and you wanted him to know about Bucky before that. So, you were getting your son dressed to go out to get dinner with Bucky. “Mom, why can’t we just eat here with the others? Why do we gotta go out?” He sighed, giving you a bored look. He’d gotten very used to dinner with his Aunts and Uncles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, Dom, I just want something small. And I have a surprise for you.” You gave him a small smile. “Don’t you want a surprise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face lit up. “Is it a birthday surprise?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even better. Now, let’s get our shoes on. Bucky is waiting for us downstairs.” You kissed his cheek. You were honestly hoping that no one recognized you or Bucky. Thankfully at his school it wasn’t an issue. Dom wasn’t the only kid of ‘famous’ and/or important people.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>To say he was nervous was an understatement. He’d find out if Dom would be even a little accepting of having him as a father. He ran his hand through his hair (he left it down as he remembered you’d always liked that), and let out a sigh. Hearing a ding from the elevator, he looked over and smiled as he saw Dom skipping towards him, you not far behind. “Hey, kiddo. Hungry?” He greeted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” He nodded. “Can we get pizza?” He asked, looking between you and Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pretended to think. “I think pizza sounds good.” You agreed, holding out your hand to him before looking at Bucky. “Are we taking a car, or a cab?” You asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Car.” He said easily. “There’s one already out front. I figured there’s no telling how long it would take to hail a damn cab.” He shrugged. “That and the last time I took one it smelled like nothing but smoke.” He scrunched his nose, making Dom laugh. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The others sat at dinner, knowing that they didn’t need to wait for you. “She’s telling Dom that Bucky’s his father.” Nat blurted out. “That’s what they’re doing tonight.” She added when everyone looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if she wanted everyone to know that right now.” Steve told her, shaking his head. “If she did, she would have told everyone.” He hated that he felt your privacy was now shot. That wasn’t their information to tell, and he thought Nat would have respected that. She knew how to keep secrets better than almost anyone he knew, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat didn’t reply to that, letting everyone think things over. Everyone had mixed feelings on the subject, but knew at the end of the day, that you would do what you felt was best for Dom. It wasn’t there place to butt in. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sitting in the pizza parlor, you giggled as Dom ate the pepperoni off his pizza first. “So, we wanted to talk to you.” You ran your hand through his dark hair as he chewed, his blue eyes wide. “Nothing bad. I promise.” You smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A habit you hoped he grew out of. “Are we moving again?” He tilted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re not.” You assured him, glancing to Bucky, then back at him. “Bucky’s your dad, buddy. He’s your father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dom nodded. “I know.” He shrugged, reaching for his soda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Bucky stared at him. “How do you know?” Bucky asked, curious. Had Nat told him? That was the only one who really came to mind. “Was it someone at the tower?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head as he sucked on the straw. “Older kids at school.” He said, licking his lips. “Said I look just like you. Someone tried to say Uncle Tony is my dad, but someone else said I have your eyes.” He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “I hafta pee, mommy.” He told you, sliding out of his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I’ll bring you.” You got up, letting him take your hand. So, he knew Bucky was his father. You’d be asking him how long he’d known once back at the table. Glancing over your shoulder as you pointed to the men’s room for Dom, you could tell he was just as surprised. Well, at least Dom didn’t seem upset? Leaning against the wall, you spaced out until you felt Dom tugging you back to the table. Once sitting, you took a sip of your soda and looked at him. “So, how do you feel about Bucky being your dad?” You asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dom thought for a moment, taking a bite of his pizza. Then he shrugged. “He’s cool.” He said easily. “Why wasn’t he here until now?” He asked you, looking up at you. “He lives at the tower. Why didn’t he ever visit us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes went to Bucky. How were the two of you supposed to tell him in a way that wouldn’t break his heart, but wasn’t outright lying? “Well, you know how we fight the bad guys, buddy?” Bucky asked, making Dom look at him and nod. Licking his lips, he went on. “Sometimes the bad guys win. And a long time ago, before you were born, the bad guys got me.” He explained. “And, in a way, they stayed with me. In my head. I got scared.” His eyes dropped for a second. “I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to be the dad you deserve and need. I was scared that the ‘bad guys’ in my head would make it hard for you.” That was the best way to put it without giving him the nasty details of the entire situation. “So, you guys moved, and had the life you should still have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at his father with wide eyes. “The bad guys got you?!” He gasped, sounding and looking so innocent that you couldn’t help but smile. “Did Uncle Steve and everyone save you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled, tearing up slightly. “Yeah, buddy.” He nodded. “I’m sorry for not being there. You don’t have to call me dad, though, if you don’t want to.” As much as that would have warmed his heart, he would force nothing. He’d let Dom work through this in his own time. “I do like getting to hang out with you, though. Can we keep doing that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dom grinned. “Yeah!” He agreed, his smile faltering after a moment. “Will use to take me for ice cream and to the park.” He told him. “I miss Will.” He looked at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached over and rubbed his back. “I know, Dom. I do, too.” You sighed. “But, do you think he’d want us to stay sad?” You asked. “Or do you think he would tell us to find things to smile about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d want us to smile.” He mumbled. “He liked your smile.” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chewed on his lip. This wasn’t a conversation he was sure how to be in. However, he knew that even years from now you’d be hurting over losing Will. Mostly because of how. It wasn’t like he was out there living his life, happy and healthy. “Why don’t you tell me about him?” He asked softly, wanting to be there for the two of you. “I’ve heard bits and pieces, but not a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tearfully smiled at him. “Really?” You would have thought that he wouldn’t want to hear anything about the man who had been ‘playing dad’ to Dom and who you were supposed to marry. “You want to hear about Will?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you a small smile back, nodding. “Yeah, I do. He was important to both of you. And maybe hearing about him can help me learn to be a better dad to Dom. From what I hear he was a great dad.” He said honestly, even though it hurt like hell. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bucky has listened to you two tell him all about Will while the three of you finished up your dinners. He felt that he had a much better understanding of your life these past few years now. He also hoped that by knowing you could talk to him about it, that you didn’t hold back. Sure, you always had Steve and Nat to talk to, but this was different. This was knowing your boyfriend was there for you to help you work on getting some type of closure. Yes, it had been nearly a year, but there was no time frame on mourning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After pizza, Dom asked for an ice cream cone. Despite the chill in the air, you agreed. You found a little ice cream place to sit and eat before heading back to the tower. Bucky held your hand under the table, not letting Dom see the little bit of affection. You gave his hand a squeeze, chuckling at Dom got his ice cream on his face. “I guess someone needs a bath when we get home.” You noted. “And I need to get something on that shirt so it doesn’t stain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so yummy.” He beamed, kicking his little feet. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dom swung between you and Bucky as the three of you walked into the tower. His laughter echoed off the walls, filling you both with joy. “Say goodnight to Bucky.” You told Dom. “I need to get you into a bath, and bed. Then I believe Uncle Steve is coming to read to you.” You reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could try one night?” Bucky asked somewhat shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say, Dom? Think your dad can read to you one night?” You asked the small boy playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Dom smiled up at Bucky. “Sure!” He agreed. “I have lots of books. Uncle Steve gave me some whenever he visited us.” He explained. “I like books. Even though I’m not very good at reading yet.” He made a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Bucky crouched. “That’s okay. You’ll get better. Especially with Uncle Stevie helping you.” He assured him before standing. “I’ll let you guys get up to your floor. I’ll head to mine. Gonna take the stairs. Feeling like getting some type of training in, but not going to the training room.” He chuckled. In reality, he wanted time to process everything from that evening. He was still scared as hell, but would try his best. Even if in the end you decided that you didn’t want to be with him, he wouldn’t abandon his son again. He’d die before that happened. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As you washed Dom’s hair, you chuckled as he shut his eyes as tight as he could. After this, you’d let him play while you picked up a bit. You left the door open, but he was getting old enough you wanted to give him tiny bits of more freedom. Starting with bathtime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you were done, you pushed his wet hair back from his face. “Alright, let me know when you want out, I’m gonna go tidy up. Okay?” You told him. “And no splashing the water on the floor.” You teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try! But what if Iron Man dives and makes a big splash?” He asked innocently, holding up his Iron Man toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Iron Man will have to clean it up.” You told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped. “No splashing, Iron Man!” He ‘scolded’ his action figure, making you giggle. “We’ll be good, mommy.” He promised. “You can go now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay, then.” You raised an eyebrow as you got up to head into the other room. Where did the little boy go that wanted you to stay and play with him go? You knew that more and more, he’d become more independent. Of course, that’s what you wanted, but you’d also miss this stage in life. When he still thought you were fun to hang out with. Letting out a breath, you started in his room. It wasn’t too bad, but you liked to straighten things out now and then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d picked up his room, wiped down the kitchen, tidied the living room, and then put away a small basket of clean clothes before making your way back to him. You knew he was fine because you could hear him playing from every room you’d gone into. “Already?” He whined when you came in with a towel. “Hulk was just about to smash the bad guy.” He pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled. “Hulk can smash </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad guy, then we need to get your bath toys out of the water, and into their bin to dry.” You compromised. “Uncle Steve will be up in about ten minutes. So, let’s get you dried off, dressed, and teeth brushed. Sound good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He sighed, looking back at his toys. A moment later, Hulk ‘smashed’ the bad guy, causing Dom to burst into laughter. “Bad guy smashed!” He told you. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Steve knocked on your door right on time, and Dom was the one to answer it. “Hi, Uncle Stevie!” He beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “Stevie?” He asked, glancing at you as you came into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky called you that.” You explained. “When they were talking about reading.” You shrugged. “Dom was telling him he likes reading, and about all the books you’ve bought him over the years. Then said he’s not very good at it yet. Bucky then told him he’d get better in no time with your help.” You smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, Steve lifted him. “Well, how about we work on that tonight?” He tickled Dom’s belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Dom clapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be doing dishes and folding laundry if you need me.” You told Steve. “Movie after?” You suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he nodded. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>